Korrasami Prompts
by ravensbomb
Summary: A place for all of my Korrasami Prompt writings I get on Tumblr ranging from the fluffy, angsty and who knows what else. Tumblr: Ravensbomb100 to send in more prompts.
1. I thought you were dead

**Author Notes:**

 **This is going to be a place for all the Tumblr prompt writings I recieve regarding Korrasami. My Tumblr ID is Ravensbomb100 if you want to check out the junk I post or send it prompts i'll hopefully eventually get round to. Enjoy!**

 **Prompt 1: Start with this line. 'I thought you were dead..."**

* * *

"I thought you were dead..."

The words hung in the air for far longer than was comfortable as Korra shuffled slightly up the bed, fighting against her own weight to rest her back against the headboard. Her father immediately rose from the chair he'd been sat in for hours when he noticed the way how much his daughter was struggling. Tonraq was the one who'd uttered those grim words.

Korra waved him back to the chair with a frantic wave of her hand. "I'm good – just – just stay in the chair." Even such a simple movement exhausted her. _Once we get back to Republic City someone there will be able to heal me. I'll be back fighting fit in no time._ The strange apparition that would flash in front of the Avatar momentarily whenever she woke from a tortured sleep told another story. Was there anyway to fix _this_?

"Alright sweetie, just – just let me know if you need anything. I don't care how stupid the request is. The customer is always right," Tonraq tried to smile playfully but the strain in his expression was incredibly obvious. Only a day ago he'd tightly held her body as she'd writhed and squirmed under the excruciating effects of Zaheer's metal poison.

Korra simply shook her head, feeling the effort even in that. There was nothing to request. Nothing that her father could give anyway. Tonraq was no healer, he was a warrior, a great warrior, but the battle Korra was fighting was one that neither of them had any experience in. Two of the greatest fighters in the world and they were both as useless as Cabbage Corp Airship.

That thought brought the slightest smile to Korra's face as she titled her head to the chair placed beside her father. Asami had been sound asleep for the two hours or so all hunched up in herself. It seemed like what little time Korra wasn't trying to sleep through the awful pain in her lower back her friend was unconscious. When Korra was asleep she imagined Asami was wide awake, at least, she hoped so. It was a small comfort which made sleeping easier.

"She sleeps like a log," Tonraq commented lightly as he dipped his head in Asami's direction. "Remind me how she got you kids outta the desert?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure...she put something together out of pieces of scrap," Korra exhaled heavily as she subtly tapped the top of her leg like she'd been doing almost every minute. Still nothing. Not even a dim feeling. "I don't think Asami sleeps much actually, running Future Industries and helping with the air benders. This is probably the only chance she's got to rest in weeks."

Tonraq nodded slowly as he leaned back in the chair. "Hard worker, just like your mother."

"Does mom know...about everything?" Korra asked hesitantly.

"The basics," Tonraq replied with a stifled yawn as he squeezed his hands together. "There's only much you can describe over radio. Besides the fact our messages are going via Pema on Air Temple Island to the South. She's on her way though, should be on the island by the time we land in Republic City."

"If you're tired go to bed," Korra commanded more than suggested. At least her voice still had power.

"And leave you alone? Not happening." The Water Tribe Chief crossed his huge arms rigidly.

"Asami's here," Korra pointed out with a restrained grimace as a sharp pain shot upwards from the base of her spine.

Tonraq looked highly sceptical. "Asami's asleep."

"No – she's waking up."

Korra had noticed the change in Asami's breathing a few seconds ago, and sure enough the black haired girl was stirring in the seat. _You're gonna have a terrible ache in your neck sleeping like that._ Tonraq raised an eyebrow at his daughter before he stood upwards and straightened himself out with a stretch. As much as Korra was desperate to, she was well aware of the fact a movement like that would kill her.

"...what...where...Korra – is everything okay?" Asami mumbled in a daze as she rubbed frantically at her green eyes. The Avatar nodded with the best smile she could manage. Asami was thankfully too busy staring awkwardly at Tonraq to have noticed the falseness of the gesture. The engineer suddenly erupted with energy as she hauled herself from the chair. "Oh – Chief Tonraq Sir! I'm so sorry for falling asleep – i'll just get my things and give you two some space-"

Tonraq silenced the engineer with a firm hand on her shoulder, so firm that it pushed Asami right back into her chair. "No need. I was just about to leave for my bedroom and get some rest. You are perfectly welcome to stay in here." The Chief glanced briefly to Korra on the bed who nodded her approval. "Kya is just down the hall, call her if there's any problem." After a quick kiss to Korra's forehead Tonraq exited, closing the door gently behind him.

Asami still looked half asleep as she run a hand through her dark hair to sit it back into place. "Do you want some water? Something to eat?" The engineer was probably the only person on the airship who didn't always begin a conversation with the Avatar by asking if she was okay. _She's smart enough to know the answer._ And it saved Korra having to awkwardly manoeuvre around the question or just outright lie. Both of which were the last thing Korra could be bothered wasting what little energy she had on.

"A glass of water would be nice," Korra asked softly.

Asami complied immediately as she made her way over to the jug of freshly iced water curtsy of Tonraq. "How long was I asleep?" Just the sound of water flowing made the Avatar lick her lips but she hadn't dared ask for water when her father had been present.

"Two hours," Korra replied immediately as Asami handed her the cold glass gently. The engineer remained crouched at the Avatar's side whilst Korra tried to get a proper grip of the glass before pulling it upwards. Even her fingers had no strength. Bending anything again seemed like an impossible ask.

"You were keeping track?" Asami muttered hesitantly as she avoided Korra's gaze.

"Well I've got to. You aren't. Can't have you getting sick aswell," Korra tried to speak playfully but it only seemed to make Asami more anxious. "Hey! It's a good distraction for me, honestly. Gives my brain something else so focus on."

Asami smiled slightly, still not looking very convinced. Then her emerald eyes lingered on Korra's trembling hands around the glass. "Need some help with that?"

Korra didn't need to reply verbally, nodding sadly instead as Asami lifted the glass up to her lips without question. Whilst her dad was still in the room this sort of request would've made her feel much more self conscious. Tonraq had never saw his daughter so weak, not even able to lift a glass of water when before she'd been able to bend whole oceans of the stuff. Seeing Korra in this sort of state would only make him fret and worry more.

But with Asami it was so different. She didn't have to pretend she was okay because Asami already knew the truth. She wasn't, and probably wouldn't be for a while. The engineer didn't once ask Korra to talk about what'd happened or go into great detail about how she was feeling. Just her being there was enough. _I hope she knows it's enough._

Asami gently pulled away the empty glass without another word as she placed it on top of a nearby table. "Anything else?" Asami asked as she left a hand on top of Korra's no longer trembling fingers.

"No I'm good..."

Asami lowered herself down into a chair at the side of the bed. "But you do have another question, don't you?"

"Well, yeh...sorta...what're you gonna do when we arrive back in Republic City?" Korra asked cautiously. "Future Industries stuff I'm guessing..."

"Only a little bit. I've got to meet with my board of directors, I'll be letting them run things for the next few weeks," Asami stated matter of factly.

"Right..." Korra responded slowly, unsure what her friend was getting at.

"If I'm helping you with your recovery I can't exactly run Future Industries. You're my priority right now," Asami assured as she gripped Korra's hand tightly. "My company can wait for as long as you need me." Asami's glimmering green eyes were just as reassuring as her smooth voice. All of this would hold Asami back though, regardless of what the engineer said. Republic City needed her too.

Korra turned her head to avoid Asami's gaze. _What if I need you forever?_

* * *

 **End Notes**

Please leave your thoughts and thangs! Also feel free to check out my other Korrasami related writings. Both fluff and angst are on offer by the bucket load.


	2. We need to talk

**Prompt Number 29: 'We need to talk'.**

Korra hadn't actually been inside Future Industries tower before now, only outside at the main entrance whenever Asami had a few moments free from work to go for lunch. Now though, it happened that the Avatar's work and that of the brilliant, young CEO were intricately linked as Kuvira threatened the United Republic with her huge army. Asami and Varrick's combined genius was required in order to defend the city from the seemingly unstoppable march of the self proclaimed leader of the Earth Kingdom.

"Even knows how to accessorize a building..." Korra whispered to herself as she examined the large, decorative cog that sat proudly above the glass revolving door which led inside. Unlike every other product Future Industries produced, this particular cog had been carved in such a way that it appeared as though vines were running across and around it. "Wonder if she got someone to metal bend it...I could've done that – probably...

 _Who are you kidding? You don't have the patience for that kind of intricate bending, even if it's for Asami..._

A Future Industries employee carrying a briefcase sidestepped around the daydreaming Avatar, but made sure to stare at her in confusion as they passed. "Weirdo..."

Korra barely heard the comment as she ran a hand through her freshly washed hair, unable to forget Asami's compliment when they'd reunited the other day. But she really should've been getting inside now, to go and see these prototypes her friend had been developing in her office. Truthfully, the water tribe girl was unlikely to understand much of the highly technical, high speed explaining Asami would but Korra didn't really care one bit. Listening to Asami speaking about something with so much enthusiasm, especially considering how reserved the CEO could be, was an opportunity the Avatar wouldn't miss. That and the small fact that being in Asami's company, particularly after all the time they'd been separated, was the best thing ever.

"Sight seeing Avatar Korra?" Asami smirked as she emerged through the revolving door.

 _Keep your cool. Stop it – stop staring! Say something smart!_ "There's lots of things to see in Republic City..."

Asami raised a single eyebrow whilst striding towards the Avatar in what was definitely not her usual business attire. It looked to be some kind of mechanic jumpsuit, dark green and dotted in black splotches. "I guess lots of things have changed since you've been gone."

Korra tried to smile somewhat like a human being but was pretty certain it looked awkward. "Yeh – the city is looking great. I don't know how you managed all this in only a couple of years..." she began whilst pretending to glance as one of the raised roads in the distance but her eyes never left Asami. "Things have definitely changed here. Mako's hair is all slicked back and grown up looking, and the air bender kids are so tall, but just as noisy...and just as clingy..."

"Like you have a problem with that," Asami teased as she placed a hand lightly on the Avatar's shoulder, guiding them inside to the main reception area. Which was apparently just as snazzy and refined, if not more so, that the outside of the building.

"You know me too well..." Korra murmured as she tried to keep a straight face, though she couldn't stop her eyes widening when the black haired girl at her side expression shifted to one of confusion. "What – what's wrong? Do I need to have a pass to get in here or something-"

"-wow! Calm down Korra!" Asami giggled as she stopped the Avatar in her tracks with two firm hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "I was just surprised you didn't freak out earlier when I put my hand on your arm."

 _She's onto me! How can she be onto met? The staring. It must've been the staring._ "Why – why would I freak out about that?" Korra questioned as sternly as possible whilst folding her arms. She wouldn't be able to hold this calm demeanour for very long.

"Well the fact that I'm covered with oil," Asami explained as she gestured to her current attire.

"I didn't even think about it..."

Asami seemed to grin like a mad man at that, like she'd had some kind of victory. But then the engineer quickly adjusted her smug expression, stuttering all the while as Korra stared at her with a pout. "Don't worry – I washed my hands before I came down here – you're all good!"

Korra nodded slowly as they stepped inside the ground floor elevator. "You cleaned up a little just for me. How terribly kind of you," the Avatar teased with a smirk .

"Keep talking like that and I'll wrap you in an inescapable platypus bear hug and cover you with all this oil," Asami warned lightly as she pressed a button which immediately sent the elevator into an upwards motion. _Efficient as always._

However, the prospect of an eternal embrace from Asami, even one that left Korra's clothes covered in grease and oil, was easily enough to block out the rumbling sound as they rose.

"Have some humanity, Sato. I'm just the Avatar, I can't take on the likes of a platypus bear," Korra replied with some fake concern which was mainly muffled by the sound of a bell ringing out as the elevator came to a stop.

Asami was the first to step out, gesturing for her flustered companion to follow. "This is our floor. Stay in here if you like, you'll end up outside my apartment eventually."

It wasn't the worst proposition Korra had heard but she stepped out all the same. "Why stay all the way up there? Don't you want to go back to living in the Sato mansion?"

"Logistically, it's much easier to just stay in the tower. Being on the top floor – well that was a personal preference. Most people of workers are too impatient to take the elevator all the way up there, means the only people I get at my door are people with a real issue and not someone wasting my time," Asami explained calmly as they walked over to an assembly area where a strange, white metal suit was situated.

"These are the hummingbird suits?" Korra gasped as she marched around the device, inspecting every inch of it. "Amazing – do you need two people to pilot it?"

Asami was practically beaming as she placed a hand against the suit. "Technically no, you could still fly it pretty well just one pilot, but it's designed for two people. One to steer and one to operate the arms at the front."

"I think I'll pass on being your co-pilot," Korra smiled as she turned back to Asami. "Raiko better be impressed with these or I'll air bend those stupid glasses off his nose."

Asami laughed loudly at that as she gestured to a maroon coloured sofa situated against the rear wall of the office space, a coffee table was sat directly in front of it covered in what looked to be sketches and blueprints. "I was going to pour myself some coffee, do you want some? Or would you prefer tea?"

Korra dropped down on the sofa with a thud after which she carefully moved Asami's paperwork into a neat pile at the edge of table. "Whatever you're having – don't make a big fuss."

Asami smiled again for about the billionth time in the last hour before she returned to the seat area with two steaming mugs, again emblazoned with the Future Industries logo. "Really? Do you just put that on everything you own?"

"Pffftt – I think you're exaggerating. I don't see a Future Industries cog on your face," Asami commented as she lowered herself down onto the other end of the couch.

"Since when did Future Industries own the Avatar?" Korra replied quickly as she took a small sip from her mug and immediately wanted to retch. _Coffee. You hate coffee. But you just had to take it because ASAMMI offered it!_

"Well, we sponsored the Avatar's probending team and her mission to search out new air benders. I'd say there must at least be a contract," Asami teased as she leaned into the arm of the sofa.

"Can you not refer to me in the 3rd person when I'm sitting right here?" Korra pouted. "Besides – it was Mako that signed on the dotted line for the Fire Ferrets deal, not me. Oh man, were you not paying attention to my face the first time we met. I was so angry about it!"

"Doesn't look much different to how it is now," Asami smirked as she pulled the mug away from the Avatar's hands gently. "Don't force yourself to drink that, scowling does your face no favours."

Korra immediately switched her expression to an almost painfully wide grin, which, once again, made Asami burst out laughing. "Better?"

"I'm not sure..." Asami replied distantly before she turned to look towards the pile of papers in the corner. "Speaking of Mako...he called me last night, told me what happened yesterday with Zaheer. I think we need to talk."

Now it was Korra who actively avoided her best friend's gaze as she stared into her nearly full mug on the table. "I'm – I'm sorry for not telling you. It all happened really quickly and I knew you were busy with this stuff. Jinora and a bunch of tourists got spirit-napped and I needed to find a way to get into the Spirit World to free them – and Zaheer – his face had been blocking me every time – so I thought confronting him would-"

Asami silenced Korra's stuttering with a reassuring grip on the Avatar's arm, forcing the water tribe girl to face her. "I don't need you to justify not bringing me along. That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"It's not?"

Asami nodded slowly as she continued stroking Korra's arm. "No. I – I just wanted to check that you were okay. It can't have been easy, facing that monst – the man who hurt you so much." Try as she might, Asami couldn't hide the anger burning away in her normally smooth voice.

"It wasn't – but I feel better for it now. I think I understand myself a little better," Korra explained as she placed a free hand lightly over Asami's. "The reason I didn't bring you along-"

"I told you I couldn't care less about the reas-"

Korra tightened her hold. "But I want to tell you. I just – it wasn't just because you were busy with the hummingbirds and business stuff. If Zaheer – if he'd managed to rile me up, to make me break again, make me psychotic. I didn't want you to see me like that – let any of you see me like that."

Asami's voice trembled a little. "Wasn't Mako with you?"

"No. I made him stay outside. I needed to face Zaheer alone, and I know that if you'd come along there's no way you would've let me go down there myself, gripping onto me in a platypus bear death hug," Korra grinned before hastily wiping away a tear she hadn't realized was falling. "I didn't want to put you in the same room as Zaheer either, he's still really dangerous."

Asami nodded in understanding. "And I would've probably smacked him across the head several times for good measure."

"Exactly," Korra replied quietly as she rubbed away yet another tear.

"Want one of those platypus bear inescapable hugs now?" Asami offered with outstretched, welcoming arms. _Screw the oil stains. I can buy new clothes._

"Yes please."

 **Author Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed that little prompt set in Book 4, had a lot of fun with it. For more prompts and Korrasami madness head to my tumblr, ravensbomb100, and please leave your thoughts below**


	3. What did you do!

"Get a water bender! NOW!"

"I really don't think it's that bad dear," Pema called from the hallway having stupidly disappeared mid cooking to collect dirty sheets. That'd left Asami all alone in the kitchen preparing this supposedly romantic meal for Korra who'd had a day of meetings with the Republic City police about Triad activity in some of the buildings left unoccupied after Kuvira's attack.

This was supposed to be a surprise but it was quickly turning into the wrong kind as Asami swatted at the now flaming pan, which once contained some seared seal meat, with a nearby dish towel. "It's really bad! Like I'm about to burn down the kitchen bad!" Did Pema really think that Asami Sato wasn't capable of setting something on fire by accident because of her Future Industries background?

"You're exaggerating honey. I'm sure Korra will love what you make, even if it's a little overdone. That girl will eat anything," Pema assured, her voice growing more distant by the second.

"Well if she has a taste for the charred remains of this building I'm sure she'll be delighted!" Asami called angrily as she searched around for oven gloves in a panic, desperate to move the roasting pan into the sink, or just throw it outside. Anywhere was better than in here with all this wood.

Apparently the anger in Asami's voice was enough to spur Pema to come running back down the hall, though she didn't even look remotely phased until she spotted flames starting to drift across the worktop. Immediately she pushed the flailing engineer away from the pan and the fire before she burned herself. "OUT! OUT! Go and get Kya and some buckets!"

"But I can't – I can't leave you in here with all this!" Asami coughed as smoke began to build in the room.

"You're more of a hindrance than a help in here! Fanning the flames with those long, swinging arms of yours!" Pema retorted as she wrenched the dish towel from Asami's trembling grip, quickly followed by a much more forceful shove towards the exit. "GO!"

Asami stumbled out of the kitchen area and into the hallway, immediately crashing into Ikki and Meelo who'd been drawn by her shouting earlier. Though those two could be drawn by absolutely any sound, no matter how small. Something Korra was continually bitter about.

"Asami! You look a little crazy!" Ikki shrieked, trying to replicate the wild grin on Asami's face. Apparently her smile was not as reassuring as the CEO thought. "And terrified!" Asami blocked the little airbender's path when she tried to dart past her.

Meelo narrowed his bushy brows. "What did Korra do now?"

"Nothing! You kids wander along now! Go play outside!" Asami fretted as she pointed down the hall.

The two siblings remained resolute, standing with crossed arms and a frighteningly accurate Tenzin scowl. "Doesn't smell like nothing. Is something burning?"

 _Alright. Time to play this card._ "If you two don't go outside right now I'll tell your dad about that incident with the bison and the empty probending arena."

That threat seemed to waver the children's resolve a little but not enough. "And I'll tell your _mom_."

"Okay! We didn't see anything!" Ikki cried as she looped an arm around her brother and dragged him kicking and squirming in her grip.

"But I wanted to see what was burning!"

"Nothing is burning!" Asami shouted one last time before dodging past and sprinting in the direction of Kya's room. She'd either be in there or in the healing hut. Most likely the former since nobody was currently injured on the island. _Until Pema lets you in the kitchen. If you were a firebender you'd be stupidly dangerous to your own well being._

Speaking of firebenders...

"Asami...you look a little flustered..." Mako began as he slipped in from a sliding door that led outside. "What the hell is Pema cooking? Smells like she's roasting half the population of Ba Sing Se..."

Of course. Korra had dragged him from the police station after her meeting. That meant the Avatar had returned from the city. She was on the island! _I cannot let her see the mess I've made with dinner. I'll never live it down._

"Is Korra with you?!" Asami asked desperately as she grabbed Mako by the shoulders.

Mako smirked lightly. "Flustered...grabby...red faced...been a while for you two?"

"Actually, I'll have you know that-"

Mako shoved a hand across her mouth. "Wow – don't actually go there. Korra's outside talking to the kids. Why are you so edgy anyways?"

Asami rubbed her forehead frantically. "Oh god, Mako. I – I may have set the kitchen on fire trying to cook, and I left Pema to tackle it. Pema who I don't think is fireproof, but who knows." Then she slammed a fist into the top of Mako's arm. "But you are! Could you go and assist while I distract Korra?!"

Mako's expression shifted to a very smug one as he narrowed his brows. "So...let me get this straight. _'I'm a firebender, so I should deal with the fire myself?_ '"

"That doesn't sound like me," Asami hissed as she forcefully shoved Mako in the direction of the kitchen. "Plus you totally deserved that!"

Mako surrendered fairly quickly. "Yeah, yeah I did." He dashed off to the kitchen a moment later.

Asami shifted the sliding doors apart only to be met with a beaming pair of blue eyes right in her face.

"Korra!" Asami shouted, trying to sound remotely pleased as she subtly closed the sliding doors behind her.

"Hey!" Korra beamed before she stared at Asami long and hard. "You look a little – ehmmm – a little..."

Asami didn't give Korra a chance to finish that sentence before she looped an arm around the Avatar and marched them away from the main building of the temple. "How about we just stay outside? For like, the next two hours or five?"

"It is a nice night," Korra agreed as she glanced briefly up to the sky before her expression became a little pained. "But I really gotta pee, so if you'll stop squeezing me a sec I'll go deal with that little issue then come right back out – actually i'll get us some tea and sweet rolls from the kitchen!"

Asami grabbed Korra's hand like a vice before the Avatar could dash off. "Don't you dare!"

"Umm – do you have a problem with me going to pee? Cause that could be a bit of an issue in the near future, actually like in the next minute."

What? Why would Korra think of something so bizarre? In what world would that ever be a problem? "You can go do your business, just stay away from the kitchen."

" _My business_?" Korra raised a brow in confusion. "Asami...you're talking about me like I'm some kind of animal. What's up with you?" Then the Avatar leaned in towards her, inhaling a little. "Speaking of animals, you smell like some roasted – and I mean really, really roasted-" A few more twitches of the nose. "Really roasted seal!" She squeezed Asami's hand tightly and did the biggest puppy dog eyes possible. "Did you try and cook some Water Tribe food just for me?"

Asami glanced behind the Avatar briefly, spotting a small cloud of smoke rising from the general direction of the kitchen. "Put some special emphasis on the word _try_ and don't go crazy here."

Finally, Korra took notice of where her partner's eyes had drifted off to, following her line of sight. The Avatar's eyes widened so substantially that Asami half expected her to switch into the Avatar State. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I might be a better firebender that I thought...or a really bad one." Then she simply came out with it. "I set the kitchen on fire. I think it's still on fire."

"You did what?!" Korra shrieked as she easily shook free from Asami's grip, before sprinting off in the direction of the kitchen, using some airbending to significantly increase her speed.

"I'm sorry Korra!"

"I know! I gotta go save the sweet rolls!"

 **Author Notes**

About to get a little ranty here so so ignore me. I'm thinking of moving my writings almost entirely to AO3 (Archive of Our Own), because I just don't get the same reception here, I think there's a different demographic on here and my writing has changed and just does so much better on that other site (Get's much more reviews, subscriptions, bookmarks + plus a much better user interface). It's not that I have a problem with the fanfiction audience or anything like that, but I guess my stuff has changed enough that it doesn't quite fit with this website any more.

Thundercatroar, I feel like I literally post stuff on here for your sake only! xD Cause I absolutely love you and your reviews and would hate to just disappear from here. Honestly, if you were on AO3, i'd probably not bother posting much of my stuff here again, certainly not the smaller, prompty things and one shots. I've not jumped ship quite yet but am definitely teetering.

Anyways, rant over. Peace.


	4. Trapped

**Prompt: 'Trapped'**

* * *

"The Beifong Estate is on lock down until we can confirm there are no more of Zaheer's men in the vicinity," Suyin ordered to a large group of guards who immediately sprinted off on her order. She turned back to the rest of Team Avatar still huddled in the living area around Korra. "That goes for all of you, stay in your rooms until I can confirm there are no more imminent threats."

Korra grimaced from her chair, the paralysing effects of the darts still hindering her every movement. Asami frowned in concern. "No – let me help you do a proper sweep. If Zaheer and his crazy crew are still kicking around you'll need me to help you fight-"

"Nonsense. You are in no fit state for fighting anyone Avatar Korra. The safest thing for you to do to is do as Lady Beifong asks, let the city guard handle this. Get some sleep," Aiwei advised sternly.

Suyin readily nodded her agreement. "If there's any updates the four of you will be the first to know I promise. Now go and rest." She tightened the straps on her metal plated armour. Mako, Bolin and Asami nodded in unison.

Korra audibly growled as she shuffled awkwardly up from the sofa. "Fine..."

"Take it easy," Mako hissed when Korra almost tumbled over in her impatience. He stuck and arm to prevent her falling but was beat to the punch by Asami who propped Korra upright with firm hand's on her shoulders. "That was ridiculously quick, even for you." He raised a dark eyebrow.

"I'm more used to functioning this late at night than the rest of you," Asami replied much too quickly. This time Korra raised her brows but thankfully didn't say anything.

As though to confirm the fact Bolin yawned loudly whilst slapping a hand against Mako's back. "I feel like I could just fall asleep on this floor. Korra, next time you decide to be my heart attacking inducing alarm clock, wanna give me a heads up next time? My heart's not as young as it used to be."

Asami couldn't help but glare at him, a rare, almost non existent occurrence with Bolin. Korra simply laughed it off. "I'll try my best. Thanks for the help guys. Sleep – well, try to sleep." Mako and Bolin nodded their goodbyes with a bright but weary smile, a Zaofu guard escorting them on their short trip back to the male dormitories.

"Avatar Korra, Miss Sato, I'll be escorting you back to you chambers," another guard informed them with a slight edge. A command, not a suggestion. Suyin's orders had been pretty clear in terms of movement around the estate. Asami wouldn't have felt safe out in the open night anyway, not after Zaheer's group demonstration an hour ago. Their combined bending power was terrifying.

"Lead the way..." Korra mumbled quietly, now a lot more sure on her feet. She had an incredibly quick recovery time but there was still a slight jitter in her movements. Not from the darts anymore Asami guessed as she walked just behind the Avatar.

It was a five minute walk back to the women's dormitory, and not a word was exchanged between the three. Asami quietly gasped at the chill of the late night air, hugging her arms tightly. Her nightwear wasn't designed for these kind of low temperatures. Korra, on the other hand didn't seem remotely bothered by the cold, muttering to herself quietly before the finally reached the entrance.

"I'll be standing watch if there are any problems," the guard explained sternly as they remained outside the doors to the adjoining hall. Korra nodded slightly as they passed, holding the heavy metal doors open for Asami before allowing them to shut of their own accord. The loud bang that followed made both of them jump, though Korra practically reached the ceiling with hers before promptly dusting herself off.

"Such an idiot – Zaheer doesn't need to do anything to me. I'm already jumping at shadows," Korra grimaced.

Asami leaned against her own bedroom door with firmly locked arms. "Not shadows, that was a pretty loud bang. My ears are still ringing. I'm surprised you didn't tear the door off with some metalbending, honestly."

Korra smiled a little. "Guess I'm getting better at the whole _restraint_ thing."

A heavy silence passed between them as Korra stared at the metal floor and fidgeted with her hands deep in her pant pockets. Asami tried her best not to stare at the way Korra's muscles rippled and shifted underneath the skin of her currently bare arms. The Zaofu guard remained in at their post just out into the adjoining corridor.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna head to bed..." Asami muttered whilst wringing her hands in the delicate fabric of her dressing gown. "There's not much else to do if we're gonna be trapped in here till one of Su's guards can give the all clear." She wrapped a hand around the handle to her room.

"I'd have gone and got us a late night snack or something if this place wasn't on lock down," Korra complained as she finally lifted her eye's up from the floor.

"Goodnight, Korra..."

A firm hand grabbed at Asami's wrist before she'd barely opened the door an inch. Korra stared at her without blinking for several seconds. Asami resisted the urge to lean her in. An urge which only seemed to be increasing by the day, spending so much of her time around Korra. She couldn't help but wonder if all these confusing feelings would dissipate the moment she removed herself from the Avatar's company.

Asami firmly doubted it, what with the way Korra looked right now. With her hair down, she appeared a little older. The long strands of dark brown hair which cascaded below Korra's shoulders framed her face in an entirely different way to her trademark wolf-tails. It made her wiser, somehow. Which was frankly...ridiculous, given it was just a hair style. Still...Asami wouldn't be at all opposed if she decided to keep it that way.

"You're sort of holding my wrists, really tightly..."

Immediately, Korra slackened her hold to a light grasp. "Sorry, I'm still just a bit, well actually I'm quite a lot...you know...I'm just-"

"Frightened?" Asami asked softly.

Korra nodded her head sheepishly. "Actually, I was gonna say tense, but that'd would've been a lie. Glad you know me well enough to guess what I'm thinking. Now I only have second hand embarrassment, which still feels pretty terrible..."

Asami squeezed the top of Korra's hands. "What happened tonight was scary, it's _still_ scary. If you weren't frightened you wouldn't be human."

"I wish I was _just_ human sometimes..."

"What?"

"The whole Avatar thing. I shouldn't be scared of criminals like Zaheer, it's not like he's a spirit of eternal darkness or a crazy bloodbender, but he...he scares me more than any of them..." Korra explained with a tremble. "It sounds stupid but I think it's the whole airbender thing...Amon and Unalaq, I didn't make them what they were, but Zaheer...I gave him airbending...I gave him the power to hurt people. Do you think if I just closed the portals he'd lose the ability?"

Asami couldn't quite believe Korra had just asked such a huge question of her, someone with absolutely no spiritual knowledge. And such an important question too, whose answer had severe consequences. Korra had been so resolute on the future of the portals up until now. Had Zaheer scared her that much?

"Maybe..." Asami admitted. "But do you think that'd stop him? He'd be more determined than ever. On top of that, think of the Air Nation, Bumi and Kai, if you close the portals they'd lose the ability too."

Korra slumped down against the wall and burrowed her head between her knees. Asami followed suit, keeping a hand running down Korra's back and another gripping her shaking hand. It stopped shaking after a few seconds.

"Of course you're right...I hate when I get like this. Too scared to think clearly, normally i'd just punch something really hard to work through it, but I'd rather not hit this floor, I'd probably break my knuckles," Korra mumbled with a wave of her hand.

"Like I said, it's perfectly natural to be afraid after...after all that..." Asami grimaced. She'd been only meters away from an unconscious Korra, but was completely powerless to help her. "My heart hasn't stop racing since."

"Really? I actually couldn't tell, you hold it pretty well..." Korra asked as she lifted her head. She looked remarkably calmer. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better? Cause that seems like something you would do."

Asami lifted Korra's hand gently and placed it over her heart. "See, it's firing off like an faulty engine..."

Korra appeared a little flustered. "Guess you weren't lying..." Truthfully, there were now a multitude of reasons as to why Asami's heart was pounding at it's current rate.

"I don't lie...well, I've never been very good at it," Asami smiled wearily as she pulled herself and Korra up.

"Neither, maybe i'm too honest thinking about it," Korra grinned.

"It's one of the things I like most about you." Woops. That line had practically fallen out her mouth.

Korra's eyes widened considerably before she screwed her face up in a hasty attempt to return to a somewhat normal expression. She ran a hand furiously through her bed head. "That's, that's good to know...man, this conversation got way off track...I almost forgot the first thing I was gonna ask you when I nearly tore your hand off."

"Remember now?"

Korra swallowed hard. "You wouldn't mind staying in my room tonight, would you? Or we could stay in your room, you probably have more blankets and supplies in there, cause you're super organized. But you don't have to either. Your choice. I won't be offended, I swear."

"You _are_ a terrible liar," Asami teased. "Of course i'll stay with you. But we stay in my room, because I do have a lot more blankets. Maybe we can make a fort or something, with different sections and stuff. Oh! I have so many ideas!"

Korra pulled Asami's door open whilst laughing loudly. The tension from her shoulders had disappeared. "I don't think I've ever seen you so excited about something. You've got to have done this before, with friends you grew up with or something?"

Asami walked inside as Korra held the door open. Asami nodded her head dramatically as they passed, which made Korra laugh again.

"I've actually never had a proper sleepover before. All those rooms and bedding back home were so wasted. Think of how big a fort I could've built will all that!" Asami grinned as she flicked on the kettle in her room. Suyin really hadn't spared any expense in fitting out the guest rooms in Zaofu, or most of Zaofu to be exact. It'd be good to get to explore this place more.

"Does having Mako and Bolin stay over not count as a sleepover?"

"That's hardly a proper sleepover, and I can barely imagine Mako wanting to help me build a fort. Bolin would try...but he'd probably end up knocking it all over by canon balling on top of it," Asami explained as she began pulling blankets out of drawers.

;

Korra set to work tossing pillows off the bed with a swift gust of air. "And you trust _me_ not to knock this over? I could end up accidentally airbending this all over by sneezing."

"Then don't sneeze," Asami warned as she began dragging a chair across the room and placed it on top of a bedside drawer. "Pass up one of my suitcases so I can weigh this blanket down. This is going to be the roof."

"We already got a roof," Korra pointed upwards before lifting up one of three suitcases. "Here you go my lady."

"That's not the roof of _our_ fort. Everything's gotta be built from scratch. Think of this as an entirely different structure with walls, a roof, cushy floor for sleeping. You're my foreman Korra, you gotta be on top of these things."

"You're taking this way too seriously," Korra smiled widely. "What exactly does a foreman do?"

"They need to make sure that work is on schedule, and that workers follow safety protocols. It's a pretty important job actually, think you're up for it?" Asami questioned as she anchored down the other side of the 'roof'.

"What're my wages?"

"You decide," Asami whispered as she began laying down blankets on the floor along with the sheets. "Stretch that across to the other side."

Korra crouched down to pull the blanket from her side of the room, a mischievous grin etched across her face in the low light. "Alright – once we're finished building this feat of engineering and actually try to go to sleep for a little bit, I get to be the big spoon."

Asami gulped as she avoided Korra's gaze. She busied herself with laying out pillows. "Who said anything about spooning?" Asami had to remain illusive, or at least pretend that she'd didn't want this. Even though it was exactly what she wanted.

"Me, Korra the foreman. I quit being the Avatar."

Friends totally did this stuff. Don't overthink it Asami. Korra's just being friendly, and she's probably still a little bit scared.

"Fine...can't lose my best foreman, can I?" Asami huffed as she tossed a pillow at Korra. She easily caught it.

"Especially one who could knock this building down quicker than you can say spoon."

Asami was almost tempted to test Korra's speed, but their fort was really coming together now, so not worth the risk. She couldn't help but wonder what Suyin or her guards would say when they found the room like this.

It was hard to really care, given just how much Korra was smiling across the room. Especially given how disturbed she'd been just ten minutes ago. A few strange looks was totally worth it.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" Asami asked as she finished draping down sheets from the roof, creating a wall like structure.

Korra flopped down on her back, sinking into the blankets and pillows with a satisfied sigh. She beckoned from Asami to join her with a quick wave of her hand. "I don't really mind."

* * *

 **End Notes**

Hope you enjoyed that book 3 fluff from a prompt I got on Tumblr. Make sure to check it out and have a look at my other stories if you want way more Korrasami trash. Also huzzahhh for spooning! Bigspoon Korra is canon. It feels so good to write fluff again my god...

Please leave your thoughts and what not below, and thank you for reading! :D

Tumblr: asami-snazz


End file.
